The Million Dollar Marriage
by Amai Kitsune
Summary: One million dollars is a lot of money. But would you be willing to strike a deal and compromise your pride for half that? Ash and Misty would! But Brock's plan just might have an unexpected result (or is it that unexpected?)


The Million Dollar Marriage

Author's Note: I got this idea from a real-life experience. There's a guy on my debate squad who I always argue with. One day someone made the comment that we would end up married, and another friend added that he would pay a million dollars to see us married if he had that much. Typical me, wheels started turning... and weirdness ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. However, the random small-part characters I'll toss in every so often are mine.

CHAPTER ONE: Proposal

It had been ten years since Ash, Misty, and Brock had parted ways for good. Ash was finally Pokemon League Champion, and was well on his way towards having all 150 Pokemon. Misty had taken over the Cerulean Gym full time and was known far and wide as the greatest Water Pokemon Trainer around. Even Brock had achieved his goals. He was a well-known (and well-paid) Pokemon Breeder, and had a very lovely wife who doted on him.

One day, Brock was helping a young trainer and his Pikachu. The mischievous boy and his bright-eyed mouse Pokemon reminded Brock very much of his old friend Ash. When the pair left, it was time for Brock to close up. He sometimes kept a Pokemon or two overnight, and this time he had a Goldeen in the large water tank. It swam up to the side, demanding food with a rather plaintive, "Gold, goldeen." Brock fed the water Pokemon, and once again he was reminded of an old friend, this time Misty.

When he went back to his living quarters behind the Breeding center, Brock was greeted by his wife Summer. "You okay?" she asked. "You look distracted."

"Just remembering my old friends," Brock replied. "You remember Misty and Ash?"

Summer nodded. "How could I forget? I met them at our wedding. They certainly seemed to argue a lot," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, they actually like each other, though you'd be hard pressed to get them to admit it. I'd give almost anything to see those two give in and get married. Come to think of it..." Brock trailed off, grinning to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Summer asked teasingly. "I see that look on your face."

"Well, think about it," Brock said. "I'm a highly successful Breeder, and when you combine that with the income from your excellent artwork..." he gestured to several sketches and paintings on the wall, lifelike portrayals of the pair's treasured Pokemon, "I would say we have a million dollars to spare, wouldn't you?" Summer looked at him quizzically for a moment. Then her face lit up as she began to absorb his plan. "I have a few phone calls to make," her husband said, grinning widely.

)()()()()()(

A few days later, a familiar group was gathered in Brock and Summer's home, sharing a joyful reunion. Not only Ash and Misty had come, but Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, and Tracy had also been invited (As witnesses, of course, though they didn't know it at the time).

"So, Summer, you finally managed to cure Brock of his girl-chasing habit?" Misty said, laughing to herself.

"You still have to watch him every once in a while, but he behaves himself for the most part," Summer admitted with a grin. Then Brock called them all to attention.

"I think you must all be wondering why I've brought you here today," he said as he stood in front of the group. "But there is a very good reason. I've been thinking about old times lately, back in the years when Ash, Misty and I still traveled together. The thing I best recall is how much Ash and Misty liked each other-" He was interrupted at this point by a chorus of "No way!" and "How dare you!" from the aforementioned pair. Brock raised his hand for silence before continuing. "And, as just displayed, how much they denied it. This is why you're all gathered here. Ash, Misty, I have a proposition to make. I am willing to give you one million dollars if you will get married, and stay married for at least one week. And I have to see the proposal. Under any other conditions, the million dollars is forfeit. I am also willing to pay for the wedding, so long as the price remains reasonable. Understood?" He smiled, watching the faces of the people in the room.

Misty screwed up her face. "It doesn't have to last longer than a week?" she asked. "We can get an annulment after that?" Brock nodded.

"Is this a million dollars each, or together?" Ash inquired.

"Together," Brock replied.

"Half a million dollars isn't so bad..." Misty said thoughtfully. "And it's only one week..."

"I'll do it!" Ash said, standing up from his seat. He kneeled down in front of Misty's chair. "Misty, will you make me half a million dollars?"

Misty slapped him upside the head. "You are so insensitive! Not to mention stupid!" As Misty continued her ranting, Ash sat thinking of everything he could get with half a million bucks. Was it worth it to put up with this for a week? When he finally couldn't hear Misty anymore, Ash hesitantly opened one eye.

"Okay, sorry," he said. "Misty, will you marry me?" Misty lifted up her nose haughtily, but nodded her agreement.

The other three in the room finally moved. "My baby's getting married!" Mrs. Ketchum cried out, tears streaming down her face. Professor Oak attempted to comfort her, patting her on the shoulder. Tracy had whipped out his sketchbook and was sketching the whole scene.

"Well, are you going to kiss?" Brock asked, grinning as Ash and Misty stared at him in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding," Misty said. Ash still remained silent, too shocked to speak. His cheeks were beet red.

"One million," Brock reminded them, still grinning. Misty and Ash glanced sideways at each other, and Misty chewed on her lip nervously. 'They're in their twenties and still acting like kids,' Brock thought, heaving a mental sigh. But after a few moments, Ash simply closed his eyes and puckered his lips, looking quite immature. Misty groaned at him, but complied with his childish ways and kissed him quickly.

"Isn't that cute," Summer giggled.

"Cute, and effective," Brock whispered so that only his wife could hear. "A deal is a deal," he then said loudly. "We'll begin discussing the wedding first thing tomorrow morning. For now, let's enjoy dinner, and get some rest."

)()()()()()(

Amai: Okay, I was lazy and cut this off sooner than I probably should have. It's been at this stage for months now. I have no idea if I'll ever finish it, but it's so funny I had to get it out there. Who knows, maybe someone will like it and some reviews will give me the kick in the rear I need to keep going.


End file.
